One midnight
by SuKi26
Summary: Ruka and Hotaru accidentally see each other in the kitchen one midnight and things just magically goes by in its own. Oneshot :D Rukaru


I'm one big Ruka and Hotaru fan! So I'm going to write about them a lot . RUKARU! HxR  
Review please~!

Suki-Chan!

* * *

One certain midnight, a fourteen year old Hotaru Imai with shoulder length hair, was still up finishing her invention feeling droopy. _'Boy, I'm tired and sleepy.'_ Hotaru thought stifling a yawn, putting her screwdriver on her desk and rubbed her eyes. _'But I have to finish my invention, somebody is waiting to use it. And I should probably make myself a cup of coffee to at least stay awake and move around.' _Hotaru thought sleepily going to the dining room to make herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen but somebody was already there. She came in groggily and saw the back of a blond haired young man which she found familiar and who she realized had a liking or maybe loving on. _'Oh it's Nogi.' _Ruka turned around and nearly choked on his energy drink. He had developed feelings for Hotaru over the years and got over Mikan since she had Natsume now. Ruka blushed crimson when Hotaru, who was wearing her light purple colored night gown with white fluffy slippers looked at him and nodded to let him know she knew he was there.

"Good evening Imai." Ruka greeted Hotaru as he walked to the door frame leading to the dining hall. Apparently they still weren't on first naming terms.

"Evening' Nogi no actually it's midnight" Hotaru replied walking over to the coffee maker while checking her watch.

"Why are you still up?" Ruka asked trying to make small talk still wearing his blue pinstriped pajamas. He had the buttons all his top buttons opened up and had a white shirt under with black bedroom slippers.

"Why so nosy? I'll answer your question anyway, I'm up because I have to finish an invention for a customer. But why are you?" Hotaru replied now sitting on one of the stools beside the island in the middle of the kitchen raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well, I kind of -well I really, you know- I sort of-" Ruka stuttered not looking at Hotaru face but looking at her fluffy white slippers.

"Just spit it out already." Hotaru said while walking to one of the top cabinets to get a cup for her coffee.

"I forgot to study for Science tomorrow, you know for the test." Ruka said sheepishly.

"I didn't know you could be so forgetful and irresponsible." Hotaru said not even glancing at him but looking at her coffee.

"Well I just suddenly got so busy being your your slave and didn't have much time to study for the test. I didn't even have time to go and check the animals in the barn." Ruka said in his 'it's all your fault' voice.

"Well poor you, good luck then." Hotaru said walking past him with her coffee in hand but Ruka followed her.

"Where are you going? The girl's dorm room's aren't that way." Ruka told her keeping up on her pace.

"Why are you all nosy all of a sudden? I'm going to get some fresh air if you don't mind." Hotaru glanced at him which made him his face heat up.

"Oh, well I'm coming with you." Ruka said being careful not to stutter again but still blushing and looked at Hotaru with one of her eyebrows raising up again. Ruka answered her unspoken question. "It's not safe for a young lady to go out alone." Ruka told her looking at the floor.

"Well suit yourself." Hotaru replied. They went out and sat down on the grass looking up at the stars. Hotaru slowly sipping her coffee and Ruka gulping down his energy drink enjoying the peaceful but not awkward silence. That was until Ruka spoke.

"Hotaru, Hotaru can I call you that instead of Imai?" Ruka said suddenly looking at Hotaru. _'Oh my God Ruka! For Pete's sake why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?' _Ruka shouted to himself in his mind.

"Whatever." Hotaru had said looking at Ruka for a second with a pink tint of blush on her cheeks. But inside she was really glad Ruka had asked her that.

"Hotaru, can you also call me by my first name?" Ruka asked Hotaru nearing his face to hers but pulled back once he had realized what he'd done.

"Why not? If you stop talking already." Hotaru said putting her cup aside which had none left in it and lied down the grass. Ruka also lied down but not before he put the cap back on the bottle.

"Hotaru, I need some advice." Ruka said looking up at the stars meanwhile Hotaru felt tingly when Ruka said her name. She felt like she will never get tired hearing her name out when Ruka says it.

"Okay, ask away." Hotaru replied also looking up at stars and the full moon.

"I really like this girl or maybe love but I think she doesn't even like me back, I don't know what to do. I'm crazy for this girl and I know that because I think about her everyday. What do I do in order for me to know her feelings about me?" Ruka asked which made Hotaru's heart break because she knew she doesn't have a chance with him.

"How about you tell this girl you really like her?" Hotaru suggested managing her voice to keep from breaking. Even though she is the 'ice queen' she still is a girl.

"Well then I'll tell her now." Ruka replied.

"Right now? But it's midnight, she must still be sleeping right now." Hotaru said her eyes were starting to water and she needed to get away from Ruka, and quickly.

"Yes but-" Ruka started.

"Look, bunny boy I need to go inside I'm getting cold and I need to finish my invention for my customer." Hotaru said already standing up forgetting her cup and started walking really fast. Ruka also stood up and called out to her.

"Hotaru! You forgot your cup!" Hotaru came running back, bent down, picked the cup up and started walking fast again. "Hotaru wait! I need to tell you something very quickly!" Ruka caught up to her, his bottle in hand. He was just about five steps away from her.

"What do you want now Nogi?" Hotaru asked Ruka as he faced him.

"Wait, I though we were on first name calling now? And why are you crying? Who are you crying about? Is it a guy? I will personally kill him if he made you cry!" Ruka said but more like shouted the last part and was about to start to walk to her when Hotaru spoke.

"No you can't kill him." Hotaru sniffed and Ruka blushed when he heard her say his name. "You can't Ruka! You just don't get it! You can't kill him and neither can I because I like him or maybe possibly love him." Hotaru yelled but spoke the last part softly and lovingly. She started sobbing, throwing the cup away which broke while Ruka was deeply hurt by what she said.

"So you like this guy huh?" Ruka asked her even though he knew the answer to that but he will still confess and fight for his love because he will not lose another girl to another guy.

"Yes I do, I really, really, really do! For four years, but I watched him like another girl and it hurts so much and right now it feels really good to let it all out." Hotaru explained letting everything out.

"If that would make you happy, let it all out Hotaru." Ruka said as he made his way to the hiccuping Hotaru and threw his bottle somewhere in the bushes. When Ruka was in front of Hotaru he put his arms around her waist his chin placed gently on the top her head and felt Hotaru put her arms around his neck also burying her face on his chest.. "It will be okay Hotaru. I'm sure it will be, I mean it's you. You're very strong and I promise I'll always be there for you because I love you. I love you Hotaru Imai and not just friend love, I mean like girlfriend and boyfriend love Hotaru. I was confused when I felt these feeling burst from me for you but I accepted them because there was no denying it, I love you."

"I love you too Ruka Nogi." A muffled voice came from his chest. "I always have and I will always do." Hotaru sounded embarrassed meanwhile Ruka stifled a laugh, he heard it and he also noticed she stopped crying.

"Hotaru, say it to me face to face. I want to see and hear it clearly." Ruka said pulling her away but just a few centimeters. "I love you, Hotaru." Ruka repeated again smiling at her.

"I love you too, Ruka." Hotaru said looking at Ruka face to face and smiled one of her rare smiles. She kissed Ruka on the lips and held it there for a few seconds and broke away. Ruka was surprised that he got a peck on the lips but got over it since he was happy. He squeezed her tight and felt her do the same. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Hotaru complained.

"Ruka I'm cold, can we go inside now?" Hotaru said shivering.

"Mm, yeah we should." Ruka agreed giving her one last squeeze and put one arm around her waist and Hotaru did the same but also with her head on his shoulder while they walked.

"Ugh, this is horrible Ruka I have to finish my invention and you have to study for Science as well. And I am not going to apologize for making you my slave because you enjoyed those times too." Hotaru said to Ruka feeling really tired.

Ruka chuckled. "I sure did and yes I have to study. I have a great idea though, why don't I study in your room with you? I promise I'll move out early enough so that people won't think what they'll think were doing."

"Okay, fine do whatever you want." Hotaru replied now back to normal.

"Aw, Hotaru don't be like that. I know you love me." Ruka stated proudly. Hotaru slapped him lightly on his arm but smiled anyway.

"Shut up."

The time was already about one when they walked to Hotaru's three star bed room and Hotaru took out her Science book and taught him the stuff he had to study about. She explained it to him while he enjoyed looking and hearing at Hotaru talk and explain it all over again for him. But the parts he cherishes the most is when she says out his name. When they finally finished and Hotaru had questioned him about the topic she was contented so she got on her inventing again. But Ruka just had to bother her and ask questions on how to work the tools she uses. She tried not to giggle when she saw his adorable serious face while looking at her tools which she dared not to say out loud. Hotaru finally finished her invention with Ruka's bothering but he called it helping. Hotaru and Ruka both laid down her king sized bed and put the covers over them. They both decided to just miss school today besides it's just for a day.

"Good morning Hotaru." Ruka said and kissed her nose.

"Morning Ruka and stop with the sweetness." Hotaru said trying to be irritated as Ruka hugged her tight but not too tight that she can't breath.

"Sweet dreams Hotaru, I love you." Ruka said and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too." Hotaru replied and cuddled on Ruka's chest making herself comfy.

Outside Narumi was complaining about broken bottles and cups. "Who would possibly do this? Jin-Jin look at this!" Narumi said running to Jinno. Inside Hotaru and Ruka could hear him and smiled knowingly.

* * *

thanks 4 reading!

please leave a review!

Suki-Chan!


End file.
